Too Late?
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Kurt finally realizes that he's always going to love Blaine, and breaks up with Adam. But when he reaches the apartment, he realizes that he might be too late. Based on some spoilers from upcoming episodes,


**I own nothing.**

* * *

He's such a great guy, and he insist on paying for everything when we go out on dates. He's a gentleman, and treats me the way he's supposed to. He's a _really_ great guy.

There's only one problem. I'm not in love with him.

I don't feel butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me. My heart doesn't stop or flutter when he takes my hand. He doesn't make me want to attack him with my lips every second I'm with him. He doesn't, well to be blunt, _turn me on!_ All he wants to do is talk about music the Adam's Apples could sing. Even if he is the director that doesn't mean he has to spend his every waking moment obsessing over song choices.

And then there's the biggest reason of all why I just know we won't work out in the long run. Blaine. The very first boy who ever touched my heart, and made me feel like I was worth something. The boy who took my breath away the moment our eyes connected. He's the one who taught me how to have courage.

But, he's also the boy who broke my heart and made me cry with four little words.

Which is why I'm now sitting in a dimly lit coffee shop listening to Adam drone on about how Adam's Apples should do a medley by One Direction. I repeat, _One Direction__!_

''Kurt, are you alright?'', Adam asks in that accent that has long since lost it's original charm. When you hear it everyday, you tend to get used to it.

''What? Yeah, I'm fine.'' I shake my head to clear it a little.

''Really? You were spaced out for a few minutes there.''

''I was just...um...thinking.''

''About what?'', he asks with his head tilting slightly to the side.

A flash of guilt runs through me as I realize that there's an amazing, thoughtful man sitting in front me willing to be with me even though he knows that I'm still in love with Blaine.

''Blaine.'', I say, and my voice is so low I'm not sure he catches it.

He nods his head, and I have to look down at my hands wrapped around my cold coffee cup to avoid his gaze.

''I'm sorry.'', I say to my cup.

''What are you sorry for?''

''I still love him.'', I say, ''And, no matter how hard I try, I think I always will.''

''You just need a little more time.'', Adam says.

He reaches out to lay his hand on top of mine, but I shift away from his touch.

''Adam, look you are an _amazing_ guy. You're sweet, caring, and thoughtful, but I don't think this is going to work out. It's been months, and I'm still not over Blaine. I would love to be friends, but I can understand if you don't want to be.'', I say, and finally look up to see his reaction.

He nods his head mutely with a neutral expression on his face before he says, ''I thought I wasn't a rebound.''

I recall that moment in the ballet studio. The moment that I had to admit, out loud, that I was still in love with Blaine.

''You aren't. I really did want us to work out. You helped me so much. You put pieces of my heart back into place one by one. But, the truth is, without Blaine there will always be a missing piece of my heart. And that piece makes up about one third of my heart. I'm so sorry for hurting you.''

Adam nods his head, but doesn't cry. I can only hope that I haven't gone to deeply in this relationship to cause anything but a small crack in his beautiful heart.

''It's okay, Kurt, I understand. You love him, and I'm glad you told me know and not later. I'm not sure if we can be friends right away, but if we see each other at school we shouldn't walk the other way and avoid each other. Just give me some time, and I'm sure we can get to that stage of friendship we want to be at.'', he says.

I nod my head, feeling horrible, yet relieved, at what I had just done. Adam flashes a small, sad smile in my direction then gets up and walks toward the door, but stops for a moment beside me, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

''Kurt, I think you should tell Blaine what you just told me.'', he says before patting my shoulder and walking out of the small shop.

I sit there in my seat for a few minutes before getting up to head back to the apartment.

As I walk down the busy New York streets I think of everything that I'm going to say to Blaine. The reasons why I've come to the conclusion that there's no one else in the entire world for me. That no one will ever make me as happy and feel as loved as he does.

I smile in anticipation as I run up the stairs and open the apartment door. I kick my shoes off before walking over to Rachel to tell her of my epiphany.

''Rach, guess what?'', I ask.

She doesn't answer, and it's then that I notice the tears running down her face as she stares at the mute tv that's turned to some news channel.

''Rachel, what's wrong. You're scaring me.'', there's a slight tremble in my voice as I speak.

She says nothing, just hands me the tv remote and points at the news castor.

'School Shooting at William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio' It takes a moment for the caption flashing across the screen to register, and then I'm scrambling around to un-mute the tv.

''There was a shooting at a public school in Lima Ohio today, details later.'', the blond newscaster says before a commercial claims the tv.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. Please not Blaine. Please don't let it be Blaine. Anyone but him, please! _I think as I shoot up off the couch, leaving the still silent Rachel behind, to run and grab my cell phone. My fingers fly across the screen as I dial the familiar number.

''Pick up, pick up, pick up.'', I mumble under my breath as the phone rings.

''Hello?'', a voice on the other end of the phone answers, and I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

''Blaine! Oh, thank God.''

''Kurt? Kurt are you okay, what's wrong?'', his frantic voice erupts through the phone.

''I saw something about a shooting on the news, and I called you. I jus- I just could-couldn't handle the th-thought of you g-gone bef-fore I- I told you.'', I get out between sobs.

''Kurt, calm down. It's okay, everyone's okay, I'm okay. You can tell me whatever you need to, baby. It's ok.'', Blaine's comforting voice soothes me.

''G-good. I ha-have to tell you th-that I love you. I-I never stopped lo-lovig you. And, if you'll ta-take me back I _really_ want to be your boyfriend again.'', I say, still slightly sobbing.

''I love you too, Kurt, _so_ much. I would love to be your boyfriend, but what about Adam?''

''We broke up.'', I say, regaining my speech abilities. ''I told him that I could never love anyone else but you, Blaine.''

''I love you too. I have to go, the police want a statement. I love you. I promise I'll call you later.''

''I love you too, stay safe.''

We say our I love you's again and hang up.

And just like that we're back together. With a short two minute conversation we're back together. We are by no means back where we left off, but we'll get there together. Through the different seasons I'll stand by him, no matter what. Our love truly is 'Come What May'.

I get up and walk back over to Rachel who's been comatose the entire time, and pull her into my arms. I let her cry into my shoulder as she lets out racking sobs for our loved ones in Lima. A few tears make their way out of my eyes and I send a thank you up to whoever saved Blaine. Even if we don't consider Lima our home, it is the home of friends and loved ones, and we have to hope this won't happen again because I was almost to late this time.

* * *

**This is just something I came up with. I hope I didn't rush anything. Hope you liked it. Review please! The rumors that this fic is based on may or may not be true, I just found something about it online one day. The sequel is now up titled _Forever_.  
**


End file.
